Express the decimal as a percent. $0.889$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.889 = \dfrac{88.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.889} = 88.9\%$ $88.9$ per hundred = $88.9$ per cent = $88.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.